


Emerald Eyes

by Zhie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: Just one look and he was lost.





	Emerald Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mereth Rhiw 2008 - for Ennorwen

Emerald green eyes. They had been the very first thing Elladan had noticed about the prince, and although they were not the last, they certainly were the most intriguing to him. In a world of blue and grey with an occasional brown, green was very interesting indeed.

“I do hope there is more to this relationship than your unnatural attraction to my irises,” remarked Legolas. He was sprawled out on the bed, his head actually resting at the end of it so that he could tilt it back and watch Elladan scurry about in search of a clean tunic. The prince might have been on vacation, but Elladan still had a full schedule for the day.

“You certainly know I am attracted to much more than that,” scolded Elladan as he flung a pair of pants off of a pile and lifted up the shirt underneath. He sniffed it, wrinkled his nose in disapproval, and donned the garment anyhow. To continue searching would mean a delay, which would lead to less time with his beloved.

“Please do not go out in public wearing your clothing from the journey. If you have nothing else, use something of mine,” said Legolas, motioning toward his yet to be unpacked trunk in the corner of the room.

Elladan gave the trunk a suspicious look. “If I go out there wearing your clothing, there will hardly be any doubts as to the nature of our relationship.”

“And if I stop sleeping in your room, there would be doubts to begin with.” The sparkling green eyes did all the talking, making up Elladan’s mind instantly.

“Good point,” agreed Elladan as he pulled off the unclean shirt and tossed it back onto one of his own piles.


End file.
